movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Next Top Thingy: The Movie
Next Top Thingy the Movie is a New Object Show Action Adventure Movie that released in September 22, 2018. Summary A Wolf is a main Antagonist in the movie that he wanted to tried to eat Carlito, even Sweetaroo. 22 Contestants are lost in the forest and can't get back to the land. They met Miner Hat and her pet as she helped them, as Carlito the cricket cheetah cub follows to the NTT Contestants too. Plot In the Rise Hot Sunny Day, Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub was running in Africa. He has a Mission because he can go on a adventure with Miner Hat and her pet. They are arrived in the Next Top Thingy Land for the 1st Mission Challenge. They tell Z-Box that the 22 Contestants are having their first Challenge in the Forest. 22 Contestants are going into the forest, but then, they lost so sadly. Miner Hat and her pet techbot skunk Sweetaroo can Helping them to find a way out. Carlito the cricket cheetah cub is going to find his way to get the contestants safety. Miner Hat ask Z-Box if she will help them will find the way to get back to the land. But then, a Big Gray Wolf was seeing the Contestants as he rushes back to the Forest. When the Oranges are in the forest, More time passed and Remote announced that his Walkie-Talkies were stolen. He then explained for an hour, about why they need them, but they didn't listen to them and decided to go without him. Cactus also showed stolen Walkie-Talkies, which made Gum not very happy, since stealing is wrong. Apples encountered a fork in the road (literally). And they decided to split up. A Wolf saw Carlito following Gum's Group when he was in the bush. Carlito was seeing a Wolf, but he was vanish. Carlito will help them too because he will help Miner Hat finding the Contestants in the forest. Carlito found Gum, Cactus and Lipstick as he can form a group as Hammer showing to find the directions for his team to get out of the forest. Gum's group was doing fine for 10 minutes, but Lipstick began to complain about this place being too cold. Cactus was mad at her, because she was acting like a Diva. Gum tried to calm them down, but didn't work right, Carlito can help them feeling ok, but he saw someone's coming is Bone as he kidnaps Gum's Group. Then something happens, a Gray Wolf is wanted to eat The Cricket Cheetah Cub as he got ran away from him as he saw a dead end on the top of the Mountain. The Wolf was very hungry as he tried to eat him, but fell into the Mountain. When Carlito is back to the Forest and sadly as he was about to get lost. Sugar Cube, was telling Spice Cube and Domino their story, while saying OMG most of the time and it caused Cone, to go frustrated. He went without them and he fell into the deepest hole. Contestants realised it and then Bone showed up, to ask them about Steak. They didn't knew the answer and so Bone pushed them into the hole (off-screen). Meanwhile, Candle said that her team is doing an excellent work, since they didn't lost anyone. Sadly, Waffle explains to Perfume, that they've lost Peanut and Remote. Because of that, Waffle has to find Peanut, by using Lollipop's box of Bland Flakes. Yo-yo came out with the map, but this map was leading to find the exit of the Forest. Magnet tell that they don't need map, since they've got Remote's tracking device, which he dropped. According to this tracking system, they have 100 miles to go. Perfume ordered her team to run. Miner Hat and Sweetaroo was in the bush. Miner Hat can ask her pet "Where is Carlito?" Sweetaroo was looking for Carlito when a Wolf wanted to eat her, but missed. Finally, Sweetaroo spotted Carlito who was lost as she caring him. Carlito felt so happy as he ask to Miner Hat. She tells to him "Go ask Hammer!" Carlito got rushes as he ask Hammer "What happened to my group?". He pointed Carlito that he will find his group as he went off. Suddenly when Domino and the Cubes are made it to the hole as they saw Cone was in the Hole, they tried to rescue him, but they fall back again. In the hole, Cone woke up and said that he had the worst dream ever. He dreamed that he was stuck in the hole with Cubes. Unlucky for him, this was reality. Cubes were planning to get out of this mounting for a whole morning. Cone came out with an idea, to create an object ladder, which worked perfectly fine. But, someone threw bowling ball at Cone, which caused all four of them, to fall back into the hole. When Carlito was in the forest for looking his Group, Bone wanted to caught the Cheetah Cub by using a net, but he got ran away. He finally got him and take him back to the small house When Bone is in his small house, but the net was cut to made Carlito free as he was so angry. He ask Pasta "Where is my Group?" he help him to find Potato too. Potato was in the forest when he saw Peanut on a green string when he help him. He was doing a joke. But sadly, he got kidnapped by Bone using a stack of Potatos bag. After this bad was taken away, it turns out that Bone was keeping Cactus, Gum and Lipstick in a small house. Bone demanded from them an answer, about Steak's location. Gum didn't had any idea, about where he was and he was almost beaten up by Bone, because he though that he was lying. Cactus said that Bone is just wasting his time, since he is not on their team and Lipstick doesn't care about this "beefhead" all by herself. Suddenly, out come Pasta and Carlito, since Pasta know he was looking for outlet, to charge his Game Guy. Bone was confused and every one started to leave this place, which made Bone angry. But the he decided to find Steak by his own. Carlito finally founded his Group, His Badge Tag light up orange as he speaks to Miner Hat. "Go find 4 more Contestants in the hole, you and Sweetaroo will help them to get out of the hole." She tells to him "I'm on it Miner Hat" He said as he rushes off with Sweetaroo. A Wolf was trying to eat them, but misses and splash in the lake as Carlito and Sweetaroo rushes off again. Back in the forest, Tie was hiding in the bushed and he suddenly received a call from Z-Box, who said that he was doing a crappy job, capturing contestants. This lead Tie, to use a plan B, which was to use a smoke bomb. He then quickly noticed Oranges, who were playing "I, Spy" and he dropped the bomb, blind everyone on this team and sucked away Perfume, Lollipop, Peanut and Yo-yo. After smoke fades away, they've noticed that 40% of their team was gone. Candle didn't really cared that much about them and claims that they were holding them back. And she decided, that she is a new team leader. This made Bubble Tea mad, she tell her that she need to learn some respect and Candle replied to her, that she is a ghetto girl, which cause Bubble Tea, to punch her. Candle punches her back and it all end into a giant argument, between Bubble Tea, Candle and Magnet. In the confessional, Steak explains that Magnet and Candle are extremelly irratating and that he'd rather had spend his time with Bone, than with them. Candle was saying that she is actually a nice girl and that this show isn't showing her good side. Which led to Z-Box, showing more footage of Candle meaning a meany-pants - she was threating Peanut to beat him, calls Waffle from fatties, insults Lollipop's intelligence and farted and blame it on Waffle. Carlito saw Candle that he like her as a Girlfriend, but Candle ask him "If you tried to Love me, I'll kick your tail" Carlito ran away all by himself. Carlito saw Sweetaroo when he met her as they're team up with Miner Hat. Back in the hole, Cubes were playing canasta, but Sugar didn't really knew about the rules of this game. Then Carlito and Sweetaroo spotted them in the Hole when they are trapped. Sweetaroo was spotted Cone and the others while Carlito Speaks to Hammer as he using Churro as a Helicopter so he will ride on her and Carlito will hopped on her also as they fly off. Suddenly, they've heard a helicopter count and they've grabbed the gun. As Domino started to shooting, Cone explains to them, that this is Churro, which later shockes him. It turns out Churro and transform into a helicopter, since she ate a helicopter engine one time. Hammer dropped the ladder and Churro began to fly to the mountain. Carlito was asking Hammer when he tells him "You go telling Miner Hat so she can see you" As Carlito hops off from Churro as he landed on the forest to find Miner Hat. Since she ate a helicopter engine one time. Sadly for Cone and Hammer, Cubes started to saying OMG all the time which led to Churro to make a car alarm sounds. Meanwhile in the ground, Magnet was getting irate because of those sounds. But she was quickly cheered up by Bubble Tea, who said that they're close to the mountain. Candle told them to stop observing the mountain and start doing the challenge. Back in the Forest, Carlito tells Miner Hat when he was doing a great job by himself. Miner Hat and Sweetaroo asking Carlito to ask Z-Box. Meanwhile, Steak, Seashell and Waffle were still in the forest and when Steak finally found the mountain, he was greeted with Bone. He told Bone to hit the bricks, but this led Bone to fire his gun, He was about to have a bad time, but suddenly, Seashell threw the box of bland flakes at Bone, which caused an explosion. Steak thanks Seashell for her help. While this was going on, Churro-copter finally arrived at the mountain, but suddenly, she run out of the gas, which makes them fall down to the ground. Luckily, no one was hurt. Also Domino, noticed this explosion, from earlier scene. Carlito and Miner Hat keep the Contestants as they escaped from the Forest. just in Time, A Wolf is going to eat Carlito and Sweetaroo. When he trying to eat them, but the sun is about to rise as the Wolf was Sweating as he going back to the forest, but now he drinks water and he ran off. Carlito, Miner Hat with her pet and all the contestants are running from the forest and get back to the land. Carlito is a hero of the day as all the contestants cheering as Miner Hat hugs him. A Wolf is behind Carlito and wanted to caught him, but he ran off. Carlito has claws in his one paw so he can use it. Then, A Wolf is going to eat him, but the claws on Carlito's paw stab him on the belly and he's dead. Everyone are cheering for Carlito because of that, he's the wolf hunter. Bone was in the land as he wanted to kill Steak but Carlito stopped him he apologize him that killing is a bad thing made Bone feel good when Tie was seeing Carlito a good truth when he saw him cuddling Sweetaroo. All of the Contestants are having a very good time playing each other even Bone and Miner Hat was playing a ball when Carlito and Sweetaroo are watching the ball go flying. Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub was hugging and cuddling Sweetaroo as a loving friend in a ending day. Cast Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub Miner Hat Sweetaroo Big Gray Wolf (Villain) Z- Box (Host) Tie (Co-Host) Bone (Antagonist) Bubble Tea Cactus Candle Churro Cone Domino Gum Hammer Lipstick Lollipop Magnet Pasta Peanut Perfume Potato Remote Seashell Spice Cube Steak Sugar Cube Waffle Yo-yo Songs\Soundtrack Porter Robinson & Madeon - Shelter (Carlito is going to visit Miner Hat Scene) Melanie Martinez - Teddy Bear (Find to get out, but fails Scene) Whoomp! There It Is - Kidz Bop 90's (Escape from the Forest Scene) Booty Swing - Complete OC MAP (Ending Scene) Clips Clip 1: Carlito have a Mission for Miner Hat. Carlito: Hey Miner Hat! Miner Hat: Oh, hey Carlito! Carlito: We have a First Mission. Miner Hat: I'll say that as a yes! Carlito: Ok, so we're in Next Top Thingy. Miner Hat: Of course Carlito, that because we're arrived in here. Carlito: And look! There's Z-Box, he's telling the Contestants that they having their first challenge. Miner Hat: Great idea, let's ask him what is the first challenge? (Carlito and Miner Hat are rushes off) Clip 2: Gum's Group gets Caught. Gum: So guys, how it's going? Lipstick: I'm Cold! Where's the end of this stupid forest. Cactus: Are you serious! It's only been an hour. Lipstick: Only an hour, ONLY AN HOUR!!! Carlito: Shush, It might be a way to find the end, right? Cactus: Yes! Man-Up and Luckily, it looks like you'll need it Lipstick: Don't You Dare!!! Gum: Guys, come on! Cactus: I will dare when i want to dare. Gum: Please Don't Carlito: Calm Down (he hears someone's coming) Uh-oh! Lipstick: Oh really, well how about i get you and.... Gum: Guys! Cactus: What you could you.... Gum: GUYS!! Carlito: (Shocked)! Lipstick and Cactus: WHAT?!!! Gum: Behind You!! Bone: *Kidnapped Gum, Lipstick and Cactus except Carlito*. Carlito: Yikes, I'm ok. Shorts Material Mistakes Carlito wants to form a Group Don't get a claw on you Ocean Quest Games Carlito's Forest Explore Lollipop and Bubble Tea's Big Adventure Sweetaroo and Carlito's Golden Quest YouTube Videos Carlito appears in Next Top Thingy by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL (Material Mistakes with form a Group) Survive the Area 51 (Next Top Thingy Characters and Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub) by Mcdonald's FNAF FTW Creepypasta FTL Carlito vs. Sonic EXE in Next Top Thingy by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL Who's Killing the Next Top Thingy Contestants? by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL Trivia * Carlito is from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol by Nickelodeon. * Carlito's Badge Tag on his suit is a Speaker. * If Sweetaroo met Carlito, he will help by her to do Miner Hat's Missions. Studios Universal Studios Illumination Entertainment Sony Pictures Animation Retro Guy Productions Category:Movies Category:Object Show Movies Category:2018 films Category:September 2018 Releases Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Kids Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animated movies